The present invention relates to a waterproof connector and a waterproof apparatus using the waterproof connector.
A conventional waterproof apparatus (waterproof connector) disclosed in Patent Reference is shown in FIG. 10. The conventional waterproof apparatus comprises a pair of a waterproof connector and a mating connector. The waterproof connector includes a connector member 111 fixed to a cable 114; a sealing member 190 capable of being attached to the cable 114 sideway; and a hood member 150 extending along the cable 114 in a state that the cable 114 is inserted therein. The mating connector includes an adapter member 112 and a housing 120 surrounding circularly an outer portion of the adapter member 112.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-234416
Upon using the conventional waterproof apparatus, it is required to perform separated operations independent of each other. More specifically, first, it is necessary to connect the connector member 111 of the waterproof connector to the adapter member 112 of the mating connector. Then, after connecting the connector member 111 of the waterproof connector to the adapter member 112 of the mating connector, it is necessary to move the hood member 150 of the waterproof connector along the cable 114 in order to cover the outer portion of the mating connector with a front end portion of the hood member 150. Although, is not necessary to provide the sealing member 190, it requires more complicated operations when the sealing member 190 is provided.
As described above, when the conventional waterproof apparatus is used, it is required to perform the separated operations independent of each other. As a result, an operation of the waterproof apparatus becomes relatively complicated.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof connector and a waterproof apparatus using the waterproof connector capable of improving an operational efficiency thereof.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.